


Will

by micehell



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, PWP, mild post-Kapital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-21
Updated: 2005-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micehell/pseuds/micehell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken's not that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will

Sitting in the crowded van, watching the game on the TV, Ken took a moment to appreciate being alone. Not that he was, really, with Omi outside tending to some plants, and Aya and Yohji in the back of the van, both of them on Yohji's bunk, curtain drawn. But it was as close to alone as Ken had come in quite a while, and he was determined to enjoy it.

He watched the game, not even minding that his team was losing. Badly. All that mattered was his love of the game, and his pleasure in not listening to the others complain about said love.

He slouched down further, one hand draped over the arm of the chair, the other resting lightly on his stomach. If he got any more relaxed, he’d melt into the chair.

He was so caught up in his contentment, so determined to be content, that it was hard to feel the non-contentment that was welling up inside of him. The restlessness and need that had been scraping at his nerves in the claustrophobic van, surrounded by his claustrophobic friends. The loneliness and need that came, even surrounded as he was.

It had been making him short-tempered and reckless. Crazy. And he wasn’t sure what to do about it. So he’d willed the confusion out of his thoughts, willed his awareness of the problem away. And it mainly worked, until moments like this, where the quiet couldn’t cover up his problem.

Where the quiet couldn’t cover up the sounds that Aya and Yohji were making.

He willed it all away again, watching the game with determined attention. He slid the hand on his stomach down, under the waistband of his sweats. But it was just a guy thing, the nearness of his hand to his cock not meaning anything.

He watched the game, excited as his team gained possession of the ball, passing it back and forth between them, shooting it into the net, just barely missing the two men who writhed on the ground there, the red and blond of their heads bright against the green grass.

The sounds from behind the curtain had intruded again, but he was determined to ignore them. Slouching down even further, his head nearly on a level with his crotch, he went back to watching the game, his hand wrapped around his cock. But it was just a guy thing; it wasn’t because the thought of Aya and Yohji fooling around made him hard. Because he didn’t swing that way.

The ref was waving his arms; there’d been a foul. One of the players had kicked out at a member of the opposing team too long after he’d already passed the ball. They’d tangled, both players falling to the ground, their moans coming loud and clear as they kissed and groped at each other. Yohji had managed to get Aya’s pants off, and was stroking his hard cock even while they kissed long and deep.

Ken pumped his cock hard as he heard a muffled plea of ‘Faster’ come from behind the curtain. But it was just a reaction to being around sex, especially after having gone without for so long. He certainly wasn’t turned on by the thought of Yohji sucking Aya’s hard sex into his mouth. He tugged on his balls as he heard a cry of ‘Yohji’ that trailed off into another moan. He felt the pull on his balls sharply, flesh resisting as they tried to draw up close to his body.

The opposing team had made a good penalty shot, scoring, as further down the field Yohji drew Aya’s ass up onto his lap. The glistening cock pushed into the cleft there, sinking slowly in, disappearing inch by inch as Aya’s fingers clawed into the grass.

Ken’s forearm was a blur as he stroked his cock in hard, fast jerks, the friction burning, painful, better than anything, his own strangled sobs almost drowning out Yohji’s cry of ‘So good’ from behind the curtain. And then the game, Aya, Yohji, and his brain all disappeared in a blinding rush of pleasure, pulse after pulse of it flowing through his body before being drained out of him.

When he came back to himself, the van was quiet. Enervated, he balled his semen-covered shirt up, wiping away any lingering trace from his own skin, throwing it onto his bunk rather than getting up.

He knew that the whole thing had just been because it was sex, it was in his face… well, in his ears, and he was lonely. It didn’t have anything to do with Aya or Yohji, even if he could reluctantly admit that they were hot for guys, because he just did not have thoughts like that about men. Those times he’d jerked off thinking about some player or other was just hero worship, just sports. Bunches of guys did that, it didn’t mean anything.

Flesh satisfied, and satisfied with his explanation, he went back to the game. And if he concentrated, all the players were wearing their clothes. If he willed it, the Aya and Yohji on the grass were clothed, too. A little more, and they weren’t there at all.

Sometime later, it took no effort of will on his part to believe that nothing had happened, and Ken took a moment to appreciate being alone.

/story


End file.
